From Friendship To Love
by shaadiaThePrincessOfWeird
Summary: A beautiful tale that takes place on Christmas Eve. Is Santa real? Do shooting stars grant wishes? What has Mulch got for Artemis? Does Beckett enjoy brushing his teeth? Is this indeed the perfect night for a certain interspecies couple? Expect a lot of laughs. Have a Fowlastic Christmas!


**Hey everyone! Christmas was a day ago, at least in this part of the world, and I'm posting my Christmas fic here and now!**

**And now, I hope everyone enjoys this little Christmas special I cooked up for you!**

**Disclaimer: The AF series** **belongs to Mr Eion Colfer. **

* * *

Artemis Fowl believed in a lot of things. He believed in physics, he believed in science, he believed in magic and fairies. To him, nothing was impossible because above all, he believed in himself. He had close friends to believe in, he had his family.

He did not, however, believe in _Santa Claus_.

It was an urban myth. The tale of St. Nicholas had been altered beyond all recognition. Didn't anyone else find it ridiculous that some immortal fat man in a red suit would drop down a chimney on Christmas Eve? Riding on a magical sleigh pulled by reindeer, of all things!

Unfortunately, Captain Short was not helping at the moment.

"Of course Santa's real, Beckett. Artemis never got any presents because he's been naughty. You do not want to listen to your egotistical brother, okay?"

Artemis sighed. "Of course I've got Christmas presents before. And I've long since realized my parents are the ones behind it."

Myles joined his twin on Holly's lap. The elf was a lot nicer and tolerant than their older brother, so she didn't mind them using her as a living jungle jim. "I do not believe in Santa either," he pouted. "Myth."

Beckett guffawed. "Simple-toon. Santa is real. Holly has seen him!"

Artemis raised an eyebrow at the elf. She was taking this a bit too far. "Holly, please."

"I've seen a lot of things you haven't," argued Holly. "Besides, how hard can it be to accept that Santa is real? Artemis, even _Cupid_ exists. And he's my great grandfather."

"So I suppose..._Santa Claus_ is related to you as well?"

"...No."

Myles tugged at a strand of Holly's hair. She'd grown it out beautifully. "Isn't Cupid supposed to be a god of love?"

The elf grinned. "He was never a god, just tricked mud people into thinking it."

Beckett nodded. "Cupid simple-toon."

Artemis was glad the topic had changed. It felt ridiculous arguing with a couple of toddlers with Santa Claus as the subject. Utterly ridiculous. He slowly made his way out of the living room while Holly kept his brothers occupied with possibly more lies and who knows what else.

* * *

He was not surprised with what he found in his study.

"Mulch."

The Dwarf turned the revolving chair to face him. Mulch seemed to be eating something that looked like...fried toadstools. _Some things are best left unknown,_ Artemis reminded himself.

"What's up, Mud Boy? Heard you called Holly over for Christmas. She thought it'd be funny if I came along and surprised you."

Artemis groaned and face palmed. "I...am not surprised. Not pleasantly."

Mulch hopped off the chair. "Great. I got ya a present."

"Now I am surprised."

"It's still Christmas eve," pointed out Mulch. Literally. He pointed with a fried toadstool instead of a finger though. "And you won't get it till next morning."

The human nodded, but Mulch caught his sleeve before he left. "Seriously," he warned. "Under no circumstances must Holly see the present, alright?"

Artemis frowned. _Perhaps I should find out what sort of hazardous threat he's wrapped for me._

Back in the living room, Holly was still with the twins, telling them about her great grandfather.

"...That's what happened in the end. The two fairies fell in love and Cupid praised himself for his accomplishment. He'd just gotten rid of two major nuisances in his life. That's when he decided to start doing it for fun and used his magic to win bets."

Myles smirked. "I would've done the same."

Beckett still looked a bit lost. "B-But you're his great granddaughter, right? Aren't you suppose to have those powers as well?"

Holly winced. "I wish I did."

Myles blinked. "Why? Anyone you're interested in?"

The elf blushed profusely. "It's nothing worth knowing, but yes. Now where did Artemis run off to?"

"Most probably his study."

She grinned. _Ah, Mulch must've made a nice surprise._

* * *

**Fowl Manor Grounds.  
9:45 pm**

"You know, once," said Mulch, popping the chocolate in his mouth. "I saw a shooting star. Aboveground. Know what I wished for?"

Artemis shot him a skeptic look. "It wouldn't have worked."

"Oh, it did. I wished for a pet hamster and three years later, I got one."

"Three years..."

"You just gotta be patient." The Dwarf picked another square of chocolate. "You ever try it?"

"Did you eat this hamster?"

"Nah. My cousin Nord beat me to it."

Artemis's next statement was interrupted when a small hand touched his shoulder. Obviously too small for Mulch's. He turned back to find Holly smiling at him.

"You didn't expect to find Mulch here, did you?"

She sat in between them both. "Right, what were you talking about now?"

The human groaned. "Nothing of any significance."

"Santa?"

"No."

"Hmm...Foaly? Trouble?"

Mulch poked an entire slab of chocolate in his mouth. "Nu. Ild gdive do a hindt."

"Okay."

The Dwarf pointed at the sky. Holly laughed. "Shooting stars?"

This did not make Artemis any happier. "A rather naïve conversation, you might guess."

"Hey, it's Christmas eve. Perfect for shooting stars. And flying reindeer."

"...And," added Mulch, winking. "Say, an interspecies couple's first kiss."

Holly punched him.

* * *

Beckett yawned. "Hey Myles! I don't wanna brush my teeth!"

"Doesn't matter," replied his twin, reaching for his own toothbrush. "Considering how many sweets you eat, you probably already have plaque building in your enamel."

Beckett scraped a tooth and sniffed his finger. "Plaque stinky."

"Don't be disgusting!"

"Whatever. Simple-toon I'm going checking if Santa comes!"

Myles didn't bother correcting the grammatical errors. He'd given up months ago. He went back to brushing his teeth.

* * *

Holly could feel herself smiling. There was snow beneath her feet and the cold winter breeze whipped at a bit of exposed skin. She was already forgetting Mulch's comment. Her two friends had been walking alongside her when Mulch had suddenly felt the need to "drink a liter of coke" and left for the Manor.

Artemis wasn't particularly graceful in the trek along the field of snow. It reminded him too much of the Arctic. The ridiculous, heavy winter boots weren't helping either. He looked at the elf for some support.

"Can we please go inside?"

"Not before I give you my present."

"It's still Christmas eve."

Without arguing further, the elf decided to stop the conversation and have some fun. And her definition of "Fun" so happened to be pushing him face-first into the snow.

Artemis turned to her, scowling. "That was very immature of you, Captain."

"Well don't just sit there!" Holly laughed heartily. "Fight back! Push me!"

He got to his feet and frowned. "No."

"Great, you asked for it!"

"Asked for..."

A snowball landed on his face.

* * *

This time, Artemis decided to fight back. He picked up a lump of frozen ice and, as prepared as Holly looked, did not strike. Instead, he walked over to her and pressed it to the inch of exposed skin on her arm.

"Ouch! That's freezing, mud boy!"

He smirked. "First, swear you will not try to pick any more snowball fights with me."

Holly winced. It really was painful. "Okay, fine! Take it off!"

"...Or attempt to drag me into another immature conversation on Santa Claus."

"N-No! Just take it off!"

Artemis sighed, and reluctantly obliged. He threw it onto the ground and turned to Holly. "We will not be playing here anymore," he remarked casually. "You may suggest any other activities."

Holly pouted stubbornly. "Can we at_ least_ watch out for shooting stars?"

"I don't see the physical harm in that. Alright."

The elf beamed. "Great! Race ya there!"

"Wha-Where?"

"I don't care, it just has to look romantic!" She pulled him by the sleeve.

Artemis refused to believe Holly had just openly used the "R" word.

* * *

"MYLES! MYLES! GET OVER HERE!"

Myles groaned. "What?"

"I just found something really...um, weird and cool!"

He put his brush aside and went to look at what his brother was yelling about.

* * *

"Beautiful, isn't it?" They were now staring at the night sky, it was really something indescribable. Stars were blinking in random patterns and distant planets looked like tiny dots against a dark background. Holly rested her head on his shoulder. "I can't believe the people left this behind," she whispered. "All of this..."

Artemis sighed. "Holly, someday it will all be fine. I will not let the mud people destroy this planet." He smiled reassuringly. "However..."

"We're still looking for shooting stars, right?"

"Right."

Minutes went by, and neither of them took their eyes off the sky above. Although, Holly would occasionally glance at her human friend and admire what he'd become, over the years.

And Artemis admired what_ they'd_ become. From rivalry to grudges, alliance to trust, from trust to friendship, friendship to love.

Love.

"I am going insane," he muttered. Unfortunately, Holly caught it. "What?"

"Nothing," said Artemis, quickly. "I was only thinking."

The elf smiled. "I heard you. Don't think so loud."

Her friend stared at her.

Holly smiled. "Yes. Rivalry to grudges, alliance to trust, trust to friendship," she paused. "I didn't catch the last line."

He could feel the heat rising up at the back of his ears. "Do you have to know everything?"

"Look who's talking."

"Holly..."

She said something under her breath. Artemis frowned. "Pardon?"

"Love," whispered Holly. "Friendship to love."

She threw her arms around his neck and pressed her face to his chest. Artemis wasn't sure if she was laughing or crying. Or possibly even both.

Of course, the twins had to show up and destroy the moment.

* * *

"EARLIER YOU WERE TALKING ABOUT ARTEMIS?!" screamed Myles, covering his mouth a second too late. The puzzled elf and human were staring at them now.

Holly shrugged him off, embarrassed. "Of course not. A-Artemis is my...friend."

"I heard that!" Beckett giggled. "Friendship to love!"

"N-No!" protested Artemis. "That isn't what she said!"

"We posting this on YouTube!"

"You got it on camera?" Myles hugged his twin, a rare gesture. "That is absolutely brilliant, Beckett!"

"No! G-Give me that-" Artemis attempted to grab the camera from him. Except Beckett managed to toss it over to someone else.

Someone else=Mulch Diggums, who played the video and grinned. "Foaly is gonna love this!"

_"Mulch!"_

"Oh, and Arty? The Christmas present I got you is a...uh, love letter someone else wrote for you. I managed to snatch it from her."

Holy's eyes widened. "NO!"

"Catch me if ya can!"

The elf started chasing after him while Artemis did the same for the twins.

And,, unbeknownst to them all, Angeline smiled from a distance. Her presence hadn't been noticed the whole time.

_Arty did make me really proud this Christmas._

**_~FIN~_**

**_PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW AND BE HONEST! I ALWAYS HAVE TIME FOR A REPLY! _**

**_Merry Christmas All Fowl Fans! Have a Fowlastic Holiday season!:)_**


End file.
